La Fleur
by vertical-drop
Summary: Chad and Tawni's surprising new relationship forces Sonny to reevaluate her feelings. Sonny/Chad.


_A/N: Once again throwing out the SWAC timeline and inventing my own. Unresolved tension is more fun to write anyway._

**La Fleur**

Sonny first reads about it in the pages of a magazine at the checkout counter of a _Whole Foods_ store. This is upsetting for three reasons.

One, because it catches her completely by surprise and she has no time to temper her reaction. Her dramatic gasp echoes over the low buzz of chatter in the supermarket and even people two checkout lines down turn to look at her in confusion. Two, because Sonny hates being the last to know anything, and this isn't the kind of news one should have to read about in _Us Weekly_. And three—well Sonny's not quite ready to go into reason number three yet. All she'll admit is that this is beyond bizarre.

She tosses the magazine on the checkout counter along with her organic potato chips—what makes potato chips organic? She finds Hollywood so _weird _sometimes—and Wisconsin cheddar cheese in bulk.

The cashier takes advantage of her distracted state and shortchanges her $2 but Sonny doesn't even care. Because apparently Tawni and Chad are dating, which means the world is coming to an end, anyway.

* * *

"What is this?" Sonny slaps the magazine down in front of Tawni. Her voice sounds far more accusatory than she intended it to be. She'd practiced her delivery all the way to their shared dressing room this morning, trying to control her tone so she'd come across as soothing or sympathetic instead of angry and judgmental. For all she knows Tawni is being brainwashed by Chad, forced into a relationship with no control over her own actions. If that's the case, it's Sonny's responsibility to be there for her friend and snap her out of her deluded state during these trying times.

It's the only reasonable explanation Sonny can think of. There's no way Tawni would _actually _date Chad on her own free will.

Tawni looks at the magazine. "Oh! Chanel's coming out with a new make-up line!"

Sonny frowns and looks down at the magazine. The page has accidentally flipped to an advertisement for eye shadow.

"Not that! This." Sonny points to the page with pictures of celebrity sightings. At the center is a picture of Tawni, dressed to the nines in a midnight blue flowing dress, her hair piled on top of her head, and Chad in a dashing suit and matching tie. Their arms are linked and they're coming out of—well Sonny doesn't really know where. It's the arm in arm thing that's tripping her up.

"Oh, that," Tawni says as though that answers everything. It doesn't. "My hair look amazing, don't you think?"

Sonny can't help but agree. "Yeah, I really like the way it—no, that's not the point!" She levels Tawni with a glare. "Are you dating Chad?"

"I guess." Tawni shrugs.

Sonny feels something stir in her lower belly. Indigestion, probably. "You _guess_? Wha—how—why? I don't understand. How could you do this to _So Random_?"

Tawni sighs, standing up to place a comforting hand on her costar's shoulder. "Relax. It's not what you think."

"I forbid you to date him." Sonny is only vaguely aware of how ridiculous that sounds.

Tawni seems to find it amusing as well. "Well, that's not really your call to make."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Condor set it up."

Sonny takes a minute to imagine Mr. Condor as Condor Studio's love matchmaker, equipped with cupid's diaper and bow and arrow. She mentally tucks it away as a possible future sketch idea. "Seriously?"

"It's a little thing called publicity, Sonny. That's when—"

"I know what publicity is," Sonny interrupts impatiently, one hand in the air to stop her. "But what does that have to do with you?"

Tawni sighs. "Mr. Condor says the rivalry between _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random_ is starting to hurt our ratings. People just don't appreciate a good feud anymore."

"So this," Sonny makes a gesture in Tawni's general direction. "Is supposed to fix that?"

"I guess. Hollywood loves love stories and Chad and I have an _awesome _love story."

"Fake," Sonny emphasizes. "It's fake. Right?"

Tawni shrugs easily. "Sure."

"So what, you and Chad are Romeo and Juliet now? Dating despite the fact that your shows hate each other?"

Tawni levels Sonny with an inquisitive glance. "Sound familiar?"

"No," Sonny protests. She flushes under Tawni's stare, becomes defensive. "No! _Shut up_."

"Oh, you're still doing that denial thing." Tawni laughs with a little too much glee. "This'll be so much fun for me, then."

"Tawni, for the _millionth_ time, I do not have feelings for Chad."

"So you don't care that I'm dating him?"

"Fake dating him," Sonny corrects immediately. "And no."

"Or that he sent me flowers?" Tawni gestures to the bouquet sitting on her vanity table. Two dozen pink Casablanca lilies. Expensive. Delicate. Classy. Perfectly Tawni.

"Fake dating flowers." Sonny maintains a cool cover of nonchalance as she sinks into the seat at her own vanity table. "Doesn't bother me at all."

"And you don't care that I might have to kiss him?"

"I—what?!" Sonny looks horrified for a second before she manages to school her features into something more akin to indifference. She has a feeling she's not fooling anybody. "No. Nope. I think that's great. Not for your lips obviously. But for the show and our ratings. I think it's very noble of you to make that sacrifice by—" Sonny has to choke out the next two words. "—_kissing Chad_."

"Fake kissing Chad," Tawni reminds her. She picks up her script from the pile on her desk and faces Sonny. "Well, rehearsals start in ten. See you there!"

Her smile is a little too wide, her steps a little too jubilant, as she bounces out of the room and leaves Sonny with her thoughts. She's _enjoying_ this. What Sonny can't tell is if it's because of all the attention she's about to receive, because of how much this is clearly bugging Sonny or because of another reason Sonny's not sure she can stomach right now. She can barely handle this knowing that it's fake. If it were real, if the _feelings_ were real—

Well, hopefully that's a bridge they'll never have to cross.

* * *

"Oh hey_, Randoms_," Chad says as he swaggers into the Prop House the next afternoon. He winks at Tawni. "Girlfriend."

Tawni makes a retching sound from her place on the couch but otherwise ignores his presence. No one else is surprised to see him. Used to his impromptu visits the rest of the cast intentionally carries on like he's not even there. Over the past few years they've learned that nothing annoys Chad more than standing in a room full of people_ not_ giving him their undivided attention.

"Sonny," he turns to face the brunette balancing on the couch's armrest. "Hope you're not too disappointed that I'm dating Tawni now. But our love could never be."

Sonny rolls her eyes. "Oh, please."

"Maybe someday we'll find our way back to each other." He slips into his Mackenzie voice, soothing and flowing, not unlike the imaginary waterfall that shares his character's name. Chad takes her hand in his. "Don't give up on us yet."

"Thanks. Now _I'm_ nauseous." Sonny gets up and moves to the other side of the room. Her cheeks are heating up from what is definitely irritation and nothing else.

Chad's attention is back on Tawni. "Speaking of nauseous, we have another date tonight."

"I have plans," is Tawni's terse reply.

"Not anymore. Mr. Condor's orders. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Eight," says Tawni.

"Seven-thirty," Chad contradicts. "And if you could actually be ready this time when I show up, that would be great. I have better things to do than wait two hours for you to fix your make-up."

Tawni scoffs. "Like what? Going home and watching soap operas with your mommy?"

"No!" Chad protests. But the look in his eyes suggests that Tawni hit a little too close for comfort with that remark. Sonny smirks, amused for the first time since Chad showed up.

"Man this is so weird," Nico interrupts, shaking his head.

Beside him Grady nods in agreement. "Yeah. I never thought I'd see Tawni on a date with Chad. I always thought if anyone would cave, it'd be Sonny."

"They're not dating!" Sonny remarks at the same time Chad and Tawni insist, "We're _not_ dating!"

The three teens glance at each other in confusion before turning away.

"And I would never date Chad," Sonny reminds everyone.

"Yet," Chad says.

Sonny's eyes narrow. "_Ever_."

But Chad has this all too familiar look on his face, like he thinks he's got her right where he wants her. That look rarely ever bodes well for Sonny. He's still looking at her when he addresses Tawni. "So, tonight, my dear?"

"Whatever." Tawni can barely hide her disinterest.

"Can't wait," he tells Tawni with the same lack of enthusiasm. "Later." This time his wink is for Sonny as he backs out of the room.

Everyone else seems to have no trouble shifting back to normal once he leaves, but Sonny is still blinking vacantly at the doors. She's not sure where this sudden tightness in her chest is coming from. Maybe she should visit her doctor.

* * *

The Friday after their second fake date Chad sends Tawni another bouquet of lilies. Sonny understands the gesture; sending flowers is something a besotted boyfriend would do for his girlfriend. But only Tawni and Sonny ever hang out in their dressing room, so she's not sure who the fake lovebirds are trying to fool.

The flowers are ostentatious and over-the-top: befitting for a queen. They're pretty and so Tawni, even though the message behind them is as empty and shallow as the relationship they represent.

Tawni barely gives them a second glance, but Sonny keeps peeking over as she gets ready for tonight's show. She's so distracted—between rehearsing her lines in her head, trying not to poke her eyes out with the sharp eyeliner pencil, and those stupid flowers—that she doesn't notice the flower sitting on her own vanity table until she almost crushes it with her make-up bag.

It's a single red rose with a note attached. There's no name, but the message makes it pretty obvious who it's from. It simply reads: _You're still my favorite_.

Sonny is still flustered an hour later when she walks out on to the _So Random_ stage for curtain call.

* * *

Chad is messing with her head; Sonny is pretty convinced of this now. In the last two weeks he and Tawni have been on three fake dates. The day after each date he sends Tawni a bouquet of expensive flowers and leaves behind a single red rose for Sonny on her vanity table. Tawni's flowers are note-less, but Sonny's is usually attached to a simple white card with a message that makes her blush and her stomach flip. She's still having trouble putting to words exactly what he's trying to imply, both about her feelings and his.

Nevertheless, she can practically hear the smugness emanating from his side of the studio. He's getting to her and he knows it. He thinks he has the upper hand, which means it's time to bring Chad Dylan Cooper's ego down a few notches.

"There you are," Sonny says as soon as she finds him on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Here I am," Chad replies. He's standing next to the craft's service table. "Cannoli?"

Sonny eyes the offered treat before reluctantly taking it from Chad's hand. _Mackenzie Falls_ always has the best catered food.

"I know what you're up to," she tells him through a mouth full of the delicious, chocolate-stuffed pastry. "And you better stop."

"I'm just eating." He points to the table. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm talking about the flowers."

He smirks. "Oh, yeah. You like them?"

"They're fine—"

"Fine?" he interrupts, sounding insulted. "_Fine_? Do you have any idea how expensive those were?"

"They're pretty, Chad." She shrugs. "I'm just don't like roses."

Chad watches her carefully. "Sure you do. You're a girl, aren't you?"

The truth is that Sonny finds roses uninspired—the gift cards of the flower-giving universe. They're for people who want to show that they care, want to send something pretty that will be well-received, but don't want to put too much effort into their gift. Anyone can send roses. Sonny is more partial to flowers that reflect the personality of the recipient. Gifts from the heart.

But she knows better than to tell Chad this. Instead she repeats. "I know what you're up to."

"Do you, Sonny? Do you—"

"Stop that." Sonny holds up her hand. "Look, I know you don't feel… _that way_ about me, and I don't feel that way about you. So stop trying to prove whatever you're trying to prove."

Something flashes across Chad's eyes. But it comes and goes so quickly that Sonny is half-convinced she imagined it. "Hey, I just didn't want you to feel left out."

"Well, I don't."

"'Cause now that Tawni and I are dating—"

"_Fake_ dating," Sonny says. For some reason it's important to her that no one forgets this isn't actually real.

"—I thought you might be a little jealous."

Sonny crosses her arms. "Well, I'm not."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good." He sounds weary. Like there's a weight on his shoulder and he's tired of holding it up. He looks at something over her shoulder, though when Sonny turns around there's nothing there but a plotted plant and some discarded props. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be anywhere but here right now."

Once Chad's out of sight Sonny stuffs the entire tray of shrimp puffs into her purse to take back to _So Random_, annoyed that once again Chad gets to have the last word.

As she's leaving Sonny wonders how she and Chad can say so much without actually saying anything at all.

* * *

It isn't until week three of Tawni and Chad's fake relationship that the press around them takes a particularly nasty turn. Fans are unimpressed by their courtship, celebrity correspondents are skeptical that they're actually a couple and several magazines have already started a countdown to the inevitable demise of Chawni.

Neither Chad nor Tawni seem overly concerned, but Mr. Condor is predictably distraught. Fake relationships are only good for ratings as long as people don't know they're fake. Uncovered publicity stunts tend to enrage more than encourage, thus doing more harm than good.

He calls Tawni and Chad into a meeting that lasts well into the afternoon. Tawni returns as Sonny is wrapping up for the day with some interesting news.

"Wait, you really have to _kiss him_?" Sonny asks, taking a break from gathering her belongings. "I thought you were joking about that!"

"Why would I joke about something so _awful_? People just aren't buying us as a couple." Tawni pouts. "Probably because Chad's such a horrible actor. So Mr. Condor wants it to happen tonight at the premiere of that new Jackson Tyler movie."

"What?!" Isn't it bad enough that she has to hear about it? Now she has to _see_ it too? "You mean, like, on the red carpet?"

"Yup," Tawni says. She seems even less thrilled than Sonny. "In front of all those reporters and cameras."

"This is horrible! We have to find a way to stop that kiss."

"Why?" Tawni asks with practiced confusion.

Sonny splutters. "Because it's _Chad_!"

"Ok, this is officially exhausting," Tawni says. She moves away from her closet to Sonny's side of the room. Her hands are on her hips as she stares Sonny down. "You have been dancing around your feelings since Chad and I started dating."

"_Fake dating_!" Sonny jumps up from her seat.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you _like_ him?"

Sonny opens her mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. She knows the answer to this question, has repeated it so many times she can say it in her sleep. But suddenly it tastes false on the tip of her tongue.

Things between her and Chad have never been easy. They're both stubborn and hard-headed and prideful and neither likes to lose or give in first. But Sonny wonders whether they've been making things unnecessarily complicated for years when the truth would just be so much simpler.

"I don't like him," she protests weakly. Old habits die hard, after all

Tawni rolls her eyes so hard that for a second Sonny's afraid they'll pop out of her head. "Look, the premiere starts tonight at seven. So _If _you decided to show up and _if_ you wanted to talk to Chad alone, I don't think his girlfriend," at Sonny's glare, she corrects. "_Fake girlfriend_, would mind. In fact she might actually thank you. Because maybe she's sick of fake dating a guy who really wants to date someone else. And maybe she'd rather date one of the boys from The Wanted instead."

"Mr. Condor would kill me if I ruined his publicity stunt," Sonny insists, sitting down heavily on her vanity table bench. "Plus, it's not like Chad's going to see me, declare his love for me and sweep me off my feet. This isn't some cheesy Disney movie."

Tawni shrugs, gathering her purse and coat before heading out the door. "Suit yourself. But just remember that the princess had to go to the ball first before she got her prince. Think about_ that _while you're sweeping chimneys, Cinderella."

* * *

Sonny feels a little like a fish out of water.

Sure she's dressed to the nines in a brand new gold dress that glitters while she moves—she feels a bit like a walking disco ball, but the shopping attendant assured her the color brings out her natural glow—and her make-up and hair are flawlessly applied and styled. But she's technically not supposed to be at the El Captain Theatre, sneaking into the premiere of a Jackson Tyler movie she's not even sure she wants to see. After all, the dark and mysterious vampire is not exactly the guy she wants to spend the next two and a half hours with. The celebrity she's looking for is far more fair-haired and annoying.

Sonny stands on the far edge of the red carpet, away from the cameras and across the street from the fans lined up to see the stars. A little girl recognizes her from behind the red rope, jumping up and down and calling her name. Sonny shoots her a wide grin and waves back. Her confidence level soars up a little.

The noise of the crowd picks up in excitement and Sonny looks to her left to see Chad step out of a limo. Tawni follows soon after in all her glowing glamour, poised like an old Hollywood bombshell. She ignores Chad's offered hand and moves as far away from him as she can manage while still staying within view of the reporters. She alternates between waving at the crowd and shooting scathing looks his way. Chad is not faring much better.

Even from where Sonny is standing it's pretty obvious that neither star wants to be near each other tonight. It's no wonder no one is actually buying them as a couple.

Tawni spots her first and her expression shifts from surprised to smug. She leans over to Chad and points in Sonny's direction. Sonny can't hear their conversation, but once Chad's eyes find hers across the crowd, they never look away. Her face feels hot and she squirms as much as she can in her tight dress and high-heeled shoes. Then Chad is walking towards her and all she can do is take a deep breath and calm her nerves.

"Two _Randoms_ in one night," Chad says once he reaches her. "Am I being punished?"

"Haha, very funny," Sonny replies. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Can we talk?"

Chad looks around. "Sure, but make it quick. These lips have somewhere to be in 10 minutes."

Sonny tries not to think too hard about that as she takes his hand and leads him away from the carpet in search of some privacy. They find themselves behind a life-size cut-out of Jackson Tyler. Admittedly, the cardboard's smiling face staring down at both her and Chad is a little creepy. It gives Sonny the feeling of being relentlessly observed. It's possible she could have planned to have this conversation in a better location. If only she'd come to her senses sooner.

"So," Sonny begins.

"So." Chad's not looking at her, but instead down where their hands are still joined. Sonny quickly drops her grip.

"So," she repeats.

"So?" If Chad was confused before, he's completely baffled now. He looks at her like he's trying to decide whether or not she's finally lost her mind. Sonny's not too sure about her sanity at this moment either.

"I don't really know why I'm here," she admits on an exhale. "It's just… Tawni said some things and it got me thinking. About things."

"Things are good, I guess," he repeats slowly.

"Are they, though?" Sonny philosophizes. "I mean, sure, some things are good. But some things are better when they stay the same, you know what I mean?"

"I… no, I have no idea what you mean," Chad's eyebrows furrow. "And frankly, this conversation is starting to bore me, so…" He moves to leave, forcing Sonny to make a last ditch effort to keep him close.

"I don't want you to kiss Tawni."

Chad freezes, turns around slowly. "What? Why not?"

"Because you were right."

"I usually am," he agrees. "But I'm gonna need you to be more specific."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Spell _what_ out?"

Sonny rolls her eyes. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why are _you_ yelling at _me_?" Sonny volleys back.

"I'm so confused right now."

"I like you!" Sonny blurts out exasperatedly. "There, I said it first! You win."

Sonny's so mortified she almost misses the look of understanding that dawns on Chad's features. He steps back towards her, his smile nothing short of magnificent. Sonny can't help but beam back. Until he speaks again. "I knew it."

"Really, Chad?" Sonny asks with a sigh.

"It was the flowers, wasn't it?" He turns his hand until his palm is resting against hers, carefully sliding his fingers in-between hers. Sonny watches the motion, captivated.

"It wasn't the flowers," she denies, meeting his eyes.

"What do you have against roses?"

"Nothing. They just don't say anything about me."

"Well, Sonny." Chad clears his throat. "Hate to break it to you, but most flowers don't say anything, because they can't talk."

She huffs. "I _mean,_ roses are so cliché, you know? Everyone gets roses. They're not special. Not like the flowers you sent Tawni."

He wrinkles his nose. "What flowers?"

"The lilies. You sent her lilies after every one of your 'dates'."

"Yeah, but those were Tawni's idea," Chad says, waving his free hand in the air. "She picked them out and sent them to herself."

"Why?" Sonny asks, thoroughly baffled.

"I don't know," Chad says. "To make you jealous or something."

"Seriously?"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Chad's shaking his head. His eyes soften, his voice lowers. "Don't worry, Sonny. The only person I want to send flowers to is you."

His confession removes any lingering doubt about where she wants this to go. In a second her hands are fisted in the lapel of his blazer and she's standing on her tip-toes to reach him. Their lips meet in a spectacular kiss fit for the setting of a romantic movie. Or just outside the premiere of one. His arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards him. Her pulse races inside her chest as his lips move over hers, tilting her head in just the right way. She rests most of her weight against him but he doesn't seem to mind holding onto her.

By the time they pull away, they're both flushed and grinning like crazy. Sonny wonders whether they'll ever be able to stop.

"How much do you want to go to this premiere?" Sonny asks after a moment. His arms are still wrapped around her waist; her hands resting on his chest.

Chad looks up, seems to remember for the first time that they're still just off to the side of the red carpet, feet away from both reporters and fans, and shrugs. "Jackson Tyler's overrated."

Sonny disagrees, but now is not the time for that argument. She plays with the knot of his tie, loosening it ever so slightly. "You wanna, maybe, get something to eat?"

"What about Tawni?" Chad asks.

"I'm pretty sure your relationship is over." Sonny points over to Tawni, who is now flirting with all five boys from The Wanted in clear view of the cameras, effectively blowing her and Chad's already shaky relationship cover. "No one was buying it anyway."

"That's because Tawni's a terrible actress," he tells her, jumping to his own defense.

"Do you wanna go or not?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Are you saying yes?"

Chad nods slowly, reaching forward to brush a strand of hair out of Sonny's eyes. "Yes."

"Then, yes," Sonny says firmly.

He swings one arm slung low around her waist as they walk in the opposite direction of the premiere. A few people notice their departure, but the stars of the movie have just arrived so most of the fans' attentions are elsewhere.

They're halfway down the street when Chad finally thinks to ask, "So what is your favorite flower, anyway?"

* * *

"I can't believe you bought yourself lilies just to make me jealous," Sonny says to Tawni as they enter their dressing room together the next morning.

Tawni scoffs and leans over to smell her bouquet. "I can't believe you actually fell for it." She straightens up. "How'd your meeting with Mr. Condor go? Was he mad you guys ruined his publicity stunt?"

Sonny places her purse down on the couch, "Nope. But that's probably because Chad and I made him think our relationship was actually _his_ idea. He said it was genius. And since it's real, we don't have to worry about getting caught."

"Well," Tawni reaches down to pick up a magazine with Sonny and Chad from the premiere locked in a heated embrace plastered on the front. "Your kiss is all over the news. And not a single mention of me and Chad dating. _Or_ me and The Wanted. Way to upstage me."

Sonny winces. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Tawni says airily. "Besides, I'm more of a solo act." Tawni's eyes spot something on the other side of the dressing room. "Looks like your new boyfriend sent you flowers."

Sonny looks at the arrangement sitting on her vanity table and grins. "No red roses. He's learning."

In the bouquet are a cluster of wood violets, the official flower of Wisconsin, sunflowers and chrysanthemums. Modesty. Adoration. Joy.

Perfectly Sonny.


End file.
